A Life Lived
by SukiChan12
Summary: The Souls have invaded the Earth, forcing our favorite Z-Senshi into hiding to prevent themselves from being integrated into this new, strange society. When a trip into town for supplies goes drastically wrong, how will the Z-team handle one of their own being invaded by one of the new arrivals? Cannon couples: GkxCh, VxB, GhxVi, GtxBr, KxJh, TxP, UxM, and JnxOC.
1. Prologue: Inserted

**I'm taking a huge risk here, but I could not resist the draw here. So, I watched **_**The Host**_** on Netflix, and I must say that I was gravely disappointed; I know that they would have to shave off a few details from the book, but honestly? They blew straight through the book; much like they did with Twilight, without; in layman terms, stopping to smell the roses. They covered the surface in a mediocre fashion, and left what lay beneath to the wolves.**

**Enough commentary on the movie. I'm going to turn **_**The Host**_** into a DBZ centric-storyline and; hopefully, I will be successful. The first few chapters of this story will heavily include word-for-word citations from the book; with name changes here and there, and then, once we get away from that point, I'll deviate into my own version of the book. Yes; I'm about to embark on a **_**Host/DBZ**_** crossover.**

**I don't own **_**The Host **_**or **_**Dragon Ball Z**_**, all rights and works belong to Stephenie Meyer and Akira Toriyama. I'm just using their characters to create a fictional story. The prologue will be word-for-word from the book with minute changes.**

_**The Souls have invaded the Earth, forcing our favorite Z-Senshi into hiding to prevent themselves from being integrated into this new, strange society. When a trip into town for supplies goes drastically wrong, how will the Z-team handle one of their own being invaded by one of the new arrivals? Cannon couples: GkxCh, VxB, GhxVi, GtxBr, KxJh, TxP, UxM, and JnxOC.**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Inserted**_

_The Healer's name was Silver Winds Fairchild._

_Because she was a soul, by nature she was all things good: compassionate, patient, honest, virtuous, and full of love. Anxiety was an unusual emotion for Silver Winds Fairchild._

_Irritation was even rarer. However, because Silver Winds Fairchild lived inside of a human body, irritation was sometimes inescapable. As the whispers of the Healing students buzzed in the far corner of the operating room, her lips pressed together into a thin line. The expression felt out of place on a mouth often given to smiling._

_Andara, her regular assistant, saw the grimace and patted her shoulder._

"_They're just curious, Silver," she said quietly._

"_An insertion is hardly an interesting or challenging procedure. Any soul on the street could perform it in an emergency; there's nothing for them to learn by observing today." Silver was surprised to hear the sharp edge marring her normally soft, soothing voice._

"_They've never seen a grown human before," Andara said._

_Silver raised one brow, "Are they blind to each other's faces? Do they not have mirrors?"_

"_You know what I mean – a wild human. Still soulless. One of the insurgents."_

_Silver looked at the girl's unconscious body, laid out face down on the operating table. Pity swelled in her heart as she remembered the condition her poor, broken body had been in when the Seekers had brought her to the Healing facility. Such pain she'd endured… Of course she was perfect now – Silver had seen to that._

"_She looks the same as any of us," Silver murmured to Andara, "we all have human faces, and when she wakes up she will be one of us, too."_

"_It's just exciting for them, that's all."_

"_The soul we implant today deserves far more respect than to have her host body gawked at this way. She'll already have far too much to deal with as she acclimates. It's not fair to put her through this." By _this_, she did not mean the gawking. Silver felt the sharp edge return to her voice._

_Andara patted her again, "It will be fine. The Seeker needs information and – "_

_At the word _Seeker_, Silver gave Andara a look that could only be described as a glare. Andara blinked in shock._

"_I'm sorry," Silver apologized at once, "I didn't mean to react so negatively. It's just that I fear for this soul." Her eyes moved to the cryotank on its stand beside the table. The light was a steady, dull red, meaning that it was occupied and in hibernation mode._

"_This soul was specially selected for the assignment," Andara soothingly murmured, "she is exceptional amongst our kind – braver than most. Her lives speak for themselves. I think she would volunteer if it were possible to ask her."_

"_Who among us wouldn't volunteer if asked to do something for the greater good? But is that really the case here? Is the greater good served by this? The question is not her willingness, but what is it right to ask any soul to bear?"_

_The Healing students were discussing the hibernation soul as well. Silver could hear the whispers clearly; their voices were rising now, getting louder with their excitement. As the volume of their voices increased, so did the Healer's irritation, and a muscle in her cheek began to twitch sporadically._

"_She's lived on six planets."_

"_I heard seven."_

"_I heard she's never lived two terms as the same host species."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_She's been almost everything; a Flower, a Bear, a Spider – "_

"_A See Weed. A Bat – "_

"_Even a Dragon!"_

"_I don't believe it – not seven planets."_

"_At least seven. She started on the Origin."_

"_Really? The Origin?"_

"_Quiet, please!" Silver interrupted, "If you cannot observe professionally and silently, then I will have to ask you to remove yourselves." Abashed, the six students fell silent; edging away from one another, and the Healer surprised herself by rolling her eyes at their audacity._

"_Let's get on with this, Andara."_

_Everything was prepared; the appropriate medicines were laid out beside the human girl. Her long, cerulean hair was secured beneath a surgical cap, exposing her slender neck. Deeply sedated, she breathed slowly in and out. Her creamy, pale skin had barely a mark to show for her… accident._

"_Begin the thaw sequence now, please, Andara."_

_The silver-haired assistant was already waiting beside the cryotank, her hand resting on the dial. She flipped the safety back and spun down on the dial. The dull red light atop the small grey cylinder began to pulse, flashing faster as the seconds passed, changing color._

_Silver concentrated on the unconscious body; she edged the scalpel through the skin at the base of the subject's skull with small, precise movements, and then sprayed on the medication that stilled the excess flow of blood before she widened the fissure. Silver delved delicately beneath the neck muscles, careful not to injure them, exposing the pale bones at the top of the spinal column._

"_The soul is ready, Silver," Andara reported softly._

"_So am I," the Healer told her, not glancing away from the prepared implantation site, "bring her."_

_Silver felt Andara at her elbow and knew; without looking, that her assistant would be prepared, her hand outstretched and waiting; they had worked together for many years now. Silver held the gap open._

"_Send her home," she whispered reverently._

_Andara's hand moved into view, the silver gleam of an awakening soul in her cupped palm. Silver never saw an exposed soul without being struck by the beauty of it._

_The soul shone in the brilliant lights of the operating room, brighter than the reflective silver instrument in her hand. Like a living ribbon, she twisted and rippled, stretching, happy to be free of the cryotank. Her thin, feathery attachments, nearly a thousand of them, billowed softly like pale silver hair. Though they were all lovely, this soul seemed particularly graceful to Silver Winds Fairchild._

_She wasn't alone her reaction. She heard Andara's soft sigh, heard the admiring murmurs of the students._

_Gently, Andara placed the small glistening creature inside the opening Silver had made in the human's neck. The soul slid smoothly into the offered space, weaving herself into the alien anatomy. Silver admired the skill with which she possessed her new home, smiling as the graceful little being settled in. her attachments wound tightly into place around the nerve centers, some elongating and reaching deeper to where she couldn't see, under and up into the brain, the optic nerves, the ear canals. She was very firm in her movements. Soon, only one small segment of her glistening body was visible._

"_Well done, little one," Silver whispered to her, knowing she would not hear her. The human girl was the one with ears, and she still slept soundly._

_It was a routine matter to finish the job. He cleaned and healed the wound, applied the salve that sealed the incision closed behind the soul, and then brushed the scar softening powder across the line left on her neck._

"_Perfect, as usual," said Andara, who, for some reason unfathomable to Silver, had never made a change in her host's human name, Andara._

_Silver sighed, "I regret this day's work."_

"_You're only doing your job as a Healer."_

"_This is the rare occasion when Healing creates an injury."_

_Andara began to clean up the work station. She didn't seem to know how to answer. Silver was filling his Calling. That was enough for Andara._

_But not enough for Silver Winds Fairchild, who was a true Healer to the very core of her being. She gazed anxiously at the human female's body, peaceful in slumber, knowing that this peace would be shattered as soon as she awoke. All the horror of this young woman's end would be borne by the innocent soul she'd just placed inside of her._

_As she leaned over the human and whispered in her ear, Silver wished fervently that the soul inside could hear him now._

"_Good luck, little one," she murmured soothingly, reaching down to remove the surgical cap that held her bountiful blue tresses at bay, "good luck. How I wish you didn't need it."_

* * *

**I don't know what to name the soul in Bra's head, but I've still got some time to think of something, because I don't plan on posting this until I've got chapter ten or more written in advance. Hope you guys like it!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	2. Remembered

_**Chapter One: Remembered**_

* * *

I knew it would begin with the end, and the end would look like death to these eyes. I had been warned.

No. not _these_ eyes. _My_ eyes. This was _me_ now.

The language I found myself speaking was odd, but it made sense. Choppy, boxy, blind, and linear. Impossibly crippled compared to the many other's I'd used in other lives, but it somehow managed to be beautiful, fluid, and expressive at some times. It was my language now. My native tongue.

With the most innate instinct of my kind, I'd bound myself securely into the body's center of thought, twined myself inescapably into its every breath and reflex until the body and I were no longer separate entities. We were one being; _I_ was one being. Not _the_ body, anymore, it was _my_ body now.

The sedation began to drain from my system, and I felt lucidity and clarity leaching in to drag me back to the conscious world. I braced myself for the heavy onslaught of the first memory; the final ones for the previous owner of the body, which was the _end_ for my body. The warnings of the intensity and ferocity had been drilled into me all too well, and I refused to take the risk.

The emotions of these _humans_ were far stronger and prevalent than any other creature we'd integrated into; I'd been told, and I tried desperately to steel myself against the wave, but the memory took me by surprise anyway. The flashback was soaked with fear, and I felt the urge to run, to flee, to get as far away as I could from the unknown threat.

_I've failed_.

The memory that wasn't mine sliced straight through my braced control and made me forget that it was all just a memory of events passed. My consciousness mixed in with hers, and we were running for our; her, lives.

_Why didn't I stay with them? It's so dark; I can't even see the ground… My hands are barely an inch from my face, but I can't even see them. The pounding of footsteps behind me makes my heart lurch into my throat, and it becomes that much harder to breath. My lungs feel as though they're going to burst free of my ribcage. Why didn't I take Daddy up on the offer to train? My ears are pulsing and the frigid air tries its best to shackle my muscles and freeze me in place. I won't let it. I won't give in. I won't._

The air was so frigid that the small hairs in her nose were frozen, and a blood vessel had broken, allowing a stream of blood to run down over her lips to dry on her chin. The cold made it hard for her to keep running as fast as she was, and the discomfort of hampered muscles almost pulled me free of the memory, but it was only a second. Within that second of resurfacing, I'd been pulled back down into the depths of her final moments. My eyes; her eyes, were flooded with horrified tears.

_I'm lost, we're lost, it's over._

_They're right behind me, loud and impossibly close. So many footsteps… why so many Seekers for one girl? The others won't come for me now, but I can feel him fighting, trying to help me. Please, don't come after me. I wandered away, this is my fault._

_I failed._

_The Seekers are calling, and their voices alone are enough to twist my stomach, and I almost stop to empty my stomach. I force it back down and keep running._

"_It's fine, it's fine," one of them spouts a lie, trying to soothe me and make me stop running. I'll never stop. Her voice is hitched and broken with exhaustion. Maybe if I run long enough, they'll give in to exhaustion and let me go free. There are too many for that to happen, though._

"_Be careful!" another one shouts in warning, and I turn back to shout, my voice hoarse, "like hell, you centipede!" the air used to force out that yell causes me to stumble, and another voice tried to hamper me further, "don't hurt yourself!" they sound concerned and I scoff. As if those parasitic worms could even understand how to feel concerned!_

My body feels hot with the force of her hatred for us, and the force it nearly chokes me. I'd never felt any kind of emotion as forceful and fiery as this in any of my lives and it scared me. My revulsion tugged me out of the memory for another second, but I was soon mixed back into it. A shrill, high keening pierced my ears and pulsed through my brain. The sound scraped at my sensitive vocal chords, making my throat ache.

_Screaming_, my body spoke, _you're screaming_

I froze in shock; the scream broke off. That voice was no mère _memory_. My body – she was _thinking! Speaking_ to me!

But the memory was even stronger than my intense shock and astonishment, and I felt the memory jerk me back into it's dark, frightening depths.

"_Please," they cry, "there is danger ahead!"_

The danger is behind!_ I scream back mentally, but I see what they mean. Up ahead, the lights of the street glow, reflecting brilliantly off of the cool cement, and a caravan of eighteen wheelers are rolling past; filled with surplus for the nearby grocery store. I can see it now. There was a way to win, but I definitely wouldn't survive it._

_No, no, no!_ This time, the thoughts were my own, and I began fighting against my body, trying desperately to unlace the intricate braid of our consciousness. The braid had melded into one entity, and I was joined with her as she poured the last vestiges of her strength and energy into her legs, finding the bravery to throw herself; literally, under the bus and forever out of the reach of the Seekers.

"_Please!" desperation coats their voices as they realize my ploy, and I laugh almost maniacally, knowing that they could never run fast enough to stop me from reaching my goal. In my head, I see their hands reach, grasping desperately to catch the back of my sweat-soaked shirt, but my speed is too much for them to overtake me._

_I didn't pause at the edge of the cement, instead using it as a small spring board to hurl myself neatly into the space between two large sets of tires, and a triumphant cry escapes me as the heavy vehicles crumble my body, freeing me from the awful fate that had once awaited me._

_The pain explodes through me, and I whimper, spitting out mouthfuls of blood and vomit onto the cement, and then screamed as a heavy tire rolled over my back, crushing down on my ribcage. My ribs pierced the softness of my lungs, and this time I expelled more blood than vomit._

_When will the pain stop… when will I die? Please, let me die…_

The agony ends as suddenly and jarringly as it began, leaving me spinning in a vat of floorless, wall-less, ceiling-less darkness. A wave of gratitude washed through me; her final memories were horrifying and I wished fervently to never experience them again. The blackness ate away all of the flashback, and I took a deep, shuddering breath to slow my heart, as was this body's habit. No. _My _body's habit. A niggling presence at the back of my head begged to differ, and a sliver of fear lodged in my throat.

A face pierced through the darkness, and I frowned at the strange beauty, but beauty nonetheless, of it. The face was as alien to me as the faceless serpentine tentacles of my last host body. I'd seen this kind of face in the images I'd been given to prepare for this world. It was hard to tell them apart, to see the tiny variations in color and shape that were the only markers of the individual. So much the same, all of them.

Noses centered in the middle of the sphere, eyes above and mouths below, ears around the sides. A collection of senses, all but touch, concentrated in one place. Skin over bones, hair growing on the crown and in strange, furry lines over the eyes, some had fur lower down on the jaw; those were always male. The colors ranged through the brown scale from pale cream to a deep, almost-black. Aside from that, how to know one from the other?

This face I would've known among millions.

This face was shaped in the human's ideal shape for a heart, with round cheek bones giving definite shape to the sides. In color, it was a pale, cream-like color with a healthy tinge of pink to the cheeks. The hair was a surprising color that not many; if any at all, had.

It was a shock of light, cerulean blue; too rich in color to be described as the same shade as the human sky, but not rich enough to be categorized as the human seas. The odd color was completely natural, if the faint accents of lighter blues, darker blues, and white were anything to go by.

The furry lines above the eyes retained the same hue as the hair on the crown, and were even flecked with the same color streaks if they were shown in the right angle of light. The irises of the white eyeballs were round and in the shame shade as her hair, save a few slight differences in shade. The eyes were large, almond in shape, but not pinched at the edges. The lids were edged with small strands of curly cerulean fur. The lips were full and shell pink in color and easily prone to a smile or smirk, depending on mood.

The vivid coloring of the hair, paired with the pink cheeks and lips, and the creamy, milk-like skin made for a very exotic kind of beauty. Never before had I seen anything like it, and I wanted to keep staring at the wondrous creation. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the image was ripped away, and a cold voice berated me.

_Mine_, said the alien thought that should not have been there, _not yours, mine_.

Again, I froze, trying to come to grips with this development. There shouldn't have been anyone here in the body with me, but here I was with a voice in my head that was; technically, not my own. The thoughts were so strong and aware! _Impossible!_ How was she still here? This was _me_ now.

_Mine_, I rebuked her coolly, allowing the authority I possessed to flow through my mind and into hers, _everything is mine… but why am I talking back to her?_ I pondered this as the voices I'd been ignoring all this time began to infiltrate my thoughts.

The voices were soft; low to keep from disturbing me, but they were there, I was only just now acknowledging them. The two were in a deep, whispered conversation and I tried to tune in and see what they were discussing.

"I'm afraid it's too much for her," one said. The voice was soft but held a hidden strength; definitely female, though, "too much for anyone. Such _violence_!"

"She screamed only once," said a higher, reedy voice that my unwanted companion found both familiar and irritating, pointing this factoid out with a hint of glee, as if she were winning an argument.

"I know," the woman with the lower voice whispered, "she is strong. Others have had more trauma with much less cause."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, just as I told you."

"Maybe you missed your Calling," there was now an edge to the woman's voice. _It's called sarcasm_, my companion supplied in a disgruntled fashion. The woman continued to speak, "Perhaps you were meant to be a Healer, like me."

The other woman made an amused noise with her throat. _Laughter_. "I doubt that, Healer Winds Fairchild. Seekers prefer a different kind of diagnosis."

At the word _Seeker, _I felt the former owner of my body reeling back and putting up some kind of barrier between us. I could still feel her in my mind, but it was much harder to make out her emotions and thoughts. A shudder ran down my spine; sure a leftover reaction from the memory I'd borne witness to.

"Different as in a kind of diagnosis that benefits you alone," the Healer woman retorted coldly, "this innocent soul shouldn't have to put up with your questions. Your profession invokes the violence that these _humans_ were notorious for, and it causes me to wonder whether or not the infection of humanity has slipped into you enough to allow you to enjoy what chaos you cause."

"Oh, come now, Healer," the reedy voice woman scoffed, "if not for our '_violence_' your peaceful practice would've perished ages ago. We do not enjoy the violence that our occupation invokes, but we face it as we must. As for our questions; this human appeared alone in Ginger Town, which has been civilized for a very long time now, and the closest rebel activity lies on the Southern Capitol Island, which is very far from here."

_Alone_, I faintly heard my companion muse; _they didn't catch the others… that's good_.

_What others?_ I demanded silently, and felt the alien flame of annoyance in my heart as she threw up a thick barrier between us and sheltered herself at the far reaches of my mind.

"One day your occupation will be rendered obsolete."

"The irony of your statement lies in that bed."

"_One_ human girl; alone and unarmed! Yes, such a great _threat_ to our peace, which made it all the more right for you so-called _peace keepers_ to pursue her into an oncoming caravan of supply trucks," the Healer said calmly, though I could tell she itched to raise her voice, "perhaps if you had not pursued her so viciously, then things might've ended in a more peaceful and desirable manner."

"There is a reason why you're the Healer and I'm the Seeker, Silver Winds Fairchild," the Seeker woman spoke coldly, "and it is simply because you are too set in your peaceful ways to understand that any and every unassimilated human is a menace to our society until they have been implanted with a soul. Yes, one human cannot do much damage, but imagine if there had been more of her filthy kind—"

"You call her kind filthy, and yet you wear their form," the Healer spoke in a strong voice, "I suggest you leave well enough alone and switch to a different subject, Seeker; one that you are _adept_ with… rather than _inept_."

My unwilling and unwanted companion remained sealed off and silent, leaving me to deal with the long process of acclimating to my new and powerful senses. I understood that myself; and my host, were the subjects of their conversation, and the Healer was most unhappy with the way the Seekers had found a body for me to inhabit.

_Should've let me die_, I heard the voice say softly, _you should've just let me die... I can't imagine a life without him…_ Her sorrow and heartbreak was so palpable that I felt my own eyes burning with tears, _Goten…_

_Who's Goten?_ I inquired gently, and she recoiled from me, _no one… he's no one. Leave me alone, please…_

Before I could begin to prod once more, she'd shut herself off again; I didn't even think she'd meant for her shields to fall for that little bit of time in the first place, and I flinched at the faint sobs coming from her thoughts. Pulling away from her strange, intense emotions, I tuned back into the conversation above us… _me_. Above _me_.

"My job," the Healer said firmly, "is to help this soul adapt herself to her new host without unnecessary pain, stress, or trauma, and you; Seeker, are hindering my duties."

"The answers to my questions matter as much your responsibilities to the soul." The reedy voiced Seeker all but whined.

"That's highly debatable," Healer Winds Fairchild snipped, "how can you be so sure that the psyche of the host body was left undamaged? Even though our medicines are highly superior to those of the humans, they aren't infallible. There are some injuries that they might be able to repair."

"Are you really so determined to get me away from this soul that you'd denounce the infallibilities of our perfect medications and serums?" The Seeker demanded, "I will retrieve answers from this soul, whether you like it or not, Healer. When will she awaken?"

"When her body is ready," the Healer was definitely irritated, "allow her time to acclimate before you impede on her personal space, Seeker."

"She is strong," the Seeker maintained, "see how well she handled the first memory? The first one is always the worst, and she handled it with grace."

"Why should she have to help the likes of you?"

"It is for the greater good of our kind, Healer, and you'd do well to keep that in mind," the reedy voiced Seeker, "if we're to get the information we need—"

"The term is _want_ in your case, Seeker," Healer Winds Fairchild said with sarcasm, "Do not confuse the necessary with the desired."

"What is it that you call her," The Seeker ignored the obvious insult, and the Healer growled lowly before responding, "We refer to her as Azure Monsoon."

"Fitting," I felt a small hand in my hair, "her hair is such a strange, yet lovely color. I've never seen another human with such a vibrant hue of hair. It would've been a shame to let such a lovely specimen get away—"

"and you wouldn't have let her get away because you don't understand the concept of peace. Not even ten days ago you were chasing this host body down with those disgusting weapons that the humans all but adored."

"Weapons that they would _love_ to turn on us at their leisure!" now the Seeker woman was shouting, "when we aren't vigilant enough, they use that to their advantage and strike down as many of us as possible."

"You make it out as though there is a war raging here." The Healer ground out, and the reedy voiced woman replied, "to the remainder of the wild humans, there is."

_But it's not fair_, the voice came back, _you didn't ask; you just forced your self-imposed idea of peace onto us and our planet!_

I tuned out her enraged rants at once, feeling overwhelmed by her intense emotions. Regardless, my heart began to pound in my chest, and I heard the muted beeping of some kind of machine nearby.

"They'll soon realize that they can't possibly win this _war_," Silver Winds Fairchild cut in, "they're outnumbered by a million to one; I'd imagine you'd be aware of that, Seeker."

"I'd wager the odds were a bit higher in our favor, Healer." The Seeker's voice was sharp and clipped. The conversation took a lull, probably because the Seeker was feeling a bit sore at the Healer's apparent triumph in their argument. I took the chance to become acquainted with my apparent surroundings.

I was in a Healing facility, recovering from an unusually traumatic implantation. I was very certain that the host body had been fully repaired before I'd been inserted into it. A damaged, irreparable host body would've been disposed of.

The Healer was more than right in her argument; most of the pockets of human rebels had been extinguished and cut down to the barest minimum. The verbal dissension between the Healer and Seeker were out of character for the traits of our docile kind. It made me wonder if the whispered rumors from the… from the… the…

I became distracted once more, trying to find the name of my last host species. We'd had a name; I knew that much, but, no longer connected to that host, I couldn't guess the word. We'd used much simpler language than this, a silent language of thought that connected us all into one great mind. A necessary convenience when one was rooted forever into the wet, black soil.

I could just barely find words to describe my former host species. We'd lived on the floor of the great ocean that covered the entire surface of the planet. Our bodies were made up of a hundred arms, each adorned with at least a thousand eyes so that we could see everything around us at once without ever having to uproot ourselves from the soil.

The Seeker's ambitions worried me. On other planets, the Seekers were the first to entreat on the new worlds, as it was their job to gain information and bring it back to the other members of our race to tell us whether or not it was safe to inhabit. Now, on this new realm, the Seekers had gone from scouts to a basic militia; easily prone to violence, something we souls did not normally participate in.

Seekers made themselves a barrier between us and the wild humans who wished to see us dead, but now that things had relaxed so much, the gratitude for their service had turned into rebuke and revulsion. And, for this Seeker, the lack of gratitude was no more welcome than a rogue human amongst our peaceful kind.

_We wouldn't be so '_violent_' to you centipedes if you didn't take our bodies from us!_ With barely a thought, I buried her in the back of my mind and shielded her angry thoughts from my own. The vitriolic emotions she felt were overwhelming me and this fact caused her to feel… smug.

The Seeker needed the information this host's memories could provide and I would have to delve back into the memories of that horrifying night to find the needed information, and help the Seekers. I flinched as I floated back through the memory, carefully keeping myself detached from it all, and; once I was through that barrier, the memories came at once.

Her name was Bra Briefs, and her family was once revered on this planet, before we discovered and integrated their world. I could see how she'd gotten to Ginger Town, traveling… traveling by… by _flight_? How could it be that this body could _fly_ on its own? She hadn't been alone, but she refused to reveal to me the other three companions who'd traveled with her. They'd come to this city in search of supplies and food surplus and; in a fit of anger, she'd separated herself from the others and accidentally drew the attention of a group of Seekers; one of which was the woman in the room with me.

_All we wanted to do was grab something to eat so we could stay out of your way_, Bra whispered, _we aren't wild; we just like our bodies to ourselves… of course, I don't have that option anymore_...

_Why did you wander off from your companions?_ I asked curiously, and then hit a wall as she ducked away again. _What_, I asked sharply, _am I not allowed to ask questions?_

_Yes, but rifling through my thoughts is an invasion of privacy, parasite!_ Bra cried, and then pulled her shields tightly around her consciousness. I kind of felt bad for her because she had such a small area to occupy in my head and; with a direct thought, I could probably get rid of her entirely. For some reason, I couldn't justify doing that her.

All the while, my heart had been pounding, racing in my chest, and I heard the staccato tap of the Seeker's shoes; along with the soft shuffling of the Healer's shoes, and opened my eyes, wincing at the bright lights above me.

"Welcome to Earth, Azure Monsoon."

* * *

**And so begins the story... R&R, please. Your feedback is my inspiration.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
